


[oldfic] Afternoon Nap

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [41]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Kevin and Ms. Sinclair take a relaxing nap together.





	[oldfic] Afternoon Nap

There were times when Kevin Regnard seriously considered that Emily Sinclair injured herself on purpose just so he would be forced to carry her around all day.

Not that he minded because he truly didn't—time spent with her was never wasted, even if it was spent with her on his back, teasing him about the softness of his hair and kicking him in the side childishly whenever he offended her with one of his offhand comments. He just preferred that his time spent with her was…well…not in such an embarrassing manner.

He fought down the insistent urge to sigh with exasperation and—instead—turned his attention to the pouting girl he was carrying on his back. Even from his limited vantage point, he could still see the tight bandage on her leg. He flinched guiltily, knowing that if he'd been there—rather than out running errands—he could have prevented the injury.

Emily—the ever perceptive girl, despite her young age—noticed his abrupt mood change and tightened her hold around his neck as a powerful gust of summer wind rushed past them with flourish. She giggled and buried her face in Kevin's hair, which was blowing back in her face and tickling her cheeks.

"What's so funny, Oujo-sama?"

"I like how the wind feels," she laughed some more to herself and tilted her nose into the next wind, catching the wafted scent of fresh grass, flowers and trees. She smiled broadly, "It's so soft and warm!"

The man resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he continued walking down the well worn path to their favorite meadow. "Sometimes I wonder if you get hurt on purpose just so I will carry you."

He could feel the full force of her pout even without facing her. Her lips pursed and he nearly burst into laughter when he felt the delicate curve of her mouth twisting into a frown on the back of his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Oujo-sama," Kevin chuckled and winced when she jabbed her knee into his side as punishment. He playfully bucked and smiled when she squealed and clung to his neck with unconcealed laughter.

"Kevin!"

She quickly calmed down and smiled as she buried her nose in Kevin's windblown hair. "Hm, Kevin is always so warm."

He flushed a little, startled by the declaration, but allowed a soft grin to grace his face. "Don't fall asleep just yet. We're almost there."

She groaned, "But Kevin is so comfy," she snuggled a little closer and tightened her hold around his neck. "And he smells sweet, like dessert."

Kevin stiffened slightly, hoping that she didn't notice his reaction. "I had some chocolate with my lunch," he admitted with a huff, expecting to be made fun of as per usual. Emily failed to take the bait, however.

"That's not it," she insisted, giggling a little at his flustered responses. "Kevin always smells good. I like it!"

He furrowed his eyebrows with confusion, trying to process her compliment. It couldn't be true…could it? In fact, he was sure that he smelled rather musky on a usual basis—the scent of blood, metal, and sweat followed a knight around throughout the entirety of their life like a plague.

She was lying…she had to be…but what if she…wasn't?

He flushed and ignored her tired mumbling as he stepped across the stone path and into the lush meadow of red and purple flowers. A fresh smelling breeze wafted to him and he took a deep breath, feeling himself relax unconsciously. There just something about this meadow…it always felt so warm, so loving.

So forgiving.

"We're here."

"I know," he could feel her smiling broadly against his neck. "Hurry up! I want to nap with Kevin!"

"Of course," he sighed, but failed to lose his stubborn smile as he sank down to the ground beneath their favorite tree—a large, overshadowing one with delicate pink petals on the branches. Emily carefully slipped off his back and mumbled tiredly to herself.

He slipped his black cloak off his back and laid it out on the ground, creating a make-shift bed of sorts. It would be softer than the grass anyway. He sunk down onto it with a tired exhale and held his hand out to her with a grin. "Come here."

She smiled and snuggled up into his arms, giggling when Kevin's hair tickled her cheek. He closed his eyes and started to drift off immediately, exhausted from his earlier training and the long walk.

Emily stayed awake a few minutes after Kevin had drifted off into sleep. _'He looks so happy,'_ she thought as she smiled softly to herself. . She giggled and closed her eyes, her chest humming with warm feelings that she never wanted to lose, no matter what.

' _And Kevin is so warm too…I love it.'_

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
